


Responsive Remedy

by sardonyx164



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Napping, Partial Nudity, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sickfic, implied/reference abuse, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad visits a sickly Nigel.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Kudos: 2
Collections: HMS Twelve Hundred Seventy Four





	Responsive Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final fic of 2020, but it's certainly not my last fic overall. I still have ideas left...but school will keep me busy.
> 
> In any case, the inspiration for this fic came from the beginning of Op Snowing. Near the start of the episode, we see Nigel sadly shivering and hugging himself as he laments about how he can't go outside because he has a cold.  
> And so I thought: what if Chad decided to visit him? What if Chad was also sick and lonely?
> 
> And there you go, that's how I got the idea for this fic.

_[Scene: Nigel’s room. A shivering and sickly Nigel walks into the room]_

**Nigel:** (What a long day...I hope I don’t have to deal with anything else today...)

_[He climbs into bed and throws the blanket over himself. He then quickly closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep...]_

**Chad:** [sneezes] Oh, man...

_[...only to get interrupted by Chad’s sneezing. Nigel shows no reaction to this, though]_

**Nigel:** [unfazed] Oh...wonderful. _You’re_ here. [coughs] Let me guess, you wanted to get away from your parents?

 **Chad:** [sniffs] Yeah. They always say the exact same thing when I get sick. “Chad, you won’t be the best if you’re lying in bed all day! Get better soon so you can go back to being our perfect trophy child!”, and they say it in the most syrupy voice imaginable.

 **Nigel:** [coughing heavily] Oh, would you look at that. [sneezes] The mere mention...[sneezes]...of your parents has...[sniffs]...made my...[coughs]...symptoms more severe.

_[Chad quickly hands over a few tissues to Nigel, who instantly takes them and sneezes into them. He then throws the tissues into his trash can]_

**Chad:** [sniffs] And now you know why I’m...[coughs]...staying here. I don’t want my cortisol levels to get any higher. Speaking of which...

_[Chad abruptly takes off his shirt and cuddles up to Nigel, who blushes but keeps his stoic expression]_

**Chad:** Ah, yeah, that feels _so_ much better. [humming happily] I love hugging you, Uno. You’re so warm and cuddly~

 **Nigel:** [sniffs] Oh, fantastic. [coughs] Let me guess, now you’re going to say that my warmth comes from my heart.

 **Chad:** How’d you guess?

 **Nigel:** Because I heard you say that _way_ too many times to count. [rolling his eyes] Good to see that you haven’t changed at all.

_[Nigel stops shivering. Chad whines as he buries his face into Nigel’s neck]_

**Nigel:** What, do you want some attention?

 **Chad:** Yes...

 **Nigel:** [sniffs] Oh, Chad, I literally don’t have the energy to--

 **Chad:** Then just cuddle me, stupid. And take your shirt off, too.

_[Nigel rolls his eyes again as he takes off his shirt. Chad quickly climbs on top of Nigel, wraps his arms around the younger boy’s neck, and snuggles up to Nigel’s chest. Nigel turns redder and finds himself smiling bashfully/gratefully as he returns the hug]_

**Chad:** Ah, this feels even better~

 **Nigel** **:** Good heavens, Chad. If I had a dollar for every time you snuggled up to me, I’d be the richest kid on the _planet..._ no, the _**galaxy.**_

 **Chad:** [defensively] What? Hugging is a viable strategy for hypothermia!

 **Nigel:**...And for curing past trauma, apparently.

 **Chad:** Trauma _symptoms,_ you mean. [sniffs] See, cuddling can decrease cortisol and increase oxytocin. Higher oxytocin means stronger bonds, and lower cortisol means healthier bodies!

 **Nigel:** Ah, I see why you’re so obsessed with hugs, then. And why you hosted that cuddling class, for that matter.

 **Chad:** Yup. That five hour cuddling class was the best idea ever. The other operatives recovered from their trauma symptoms at lighting speed _and_ they grew closer to each other, too! The sheer amount of positive reception was absolutely _**incredible!**_ Ah, good times.

 **Nigel:** [sadly] Right...

 **Chad:** [worried] Huh? [giving Nigel a squeeze] Hey, what’s wrong? You sound sad.

 **Nigel:** Why do you care?

 **Chad:** [gently] Can you just tell me what’s wrong?

 **Nigel:**...Fine. Today was a snow day, but I couldn’t go play with the others because I was sick.

 **Chad:** [rolling his eyes] Yeah, like I couldn’t tell from your constant sneezing and coughing.

 **Nigel:** [sighing out of exasperation]...And then, I had to stop some evil boy from ruining everyone’s snow day...and from stealing my girlfriend.

 **Chad:** So you decided to work when you were supposed to be resting. [coughs] You’re an idiot, you know that?

 **Nigel:** Chad, I saved many kids today! _I stopped a villain_! Do you know what would have happened if I wasn’t there?!

 **Chad:** I know. I’m just...[quietly]...worried that you’ll be hospitalized, that’s all...I could have stopped that villain for you...

 **Nigel:** Wait, what did you say just now?

 **Chad:** Nothing, nothing.

 **Nigel:** [sniffs]...I see.

 **Chad:** Um, are you sad about something else? Because your voice still sounds sad. 

**Nigel:** [sniffs]...I’m not sad.

 **Chad:** [strictly] Nigel...

 **Nigel:** Oh, okay, _fine._ [sniffs] I just...miss you, Chad! I miss those days where you cuddled up to me when no one else would or could! [sniffs] I miss your affectionate behaviour! [slamming his fist onto the mattress] I love you _so!_ _ **Much!**_ And it’s _**tearing me up inside!**_ Why am I feeling this way toward you?! I don’t know! The only thing I know is that _**I can’t stop loving you!**_ [coughs] There, I said it! Happy?!

 **Chad:** [smiling softly] Yes. Yes, I am.

_[Nigel sighs and stares at the ceiling for a while. Chad plants a kiss on the younger boy’s nose and wipes away a stray tear from Nigel’s eye]_

**Chad:** Hey. Why stare at a boring ceiling all day...[kissing Nigel’s forehead]...when you could stare at _me_ instead~? [nuzzling Nigel’s nose] I mean, you _do_ love me~

 **Nigel:** Are you...are you trying to make me feel better…?

 **Chad:**...Maybe. [blushing] I mean, it’s...it’s no fun when you’re fighting someone who’s too sad to fight back, you know? [kissing Nigel’s forehead again] So...get better soon, okay?

 **Nigel:** [smiling softly] Hmm, how intriguing. You’re acting like a--

 **Chad:** [turning redder] No, I’m not! Now shut up and go to sleep before I slap you!

 **Nigel:** [yawns] Very well, then. [slowly closing his eyes] Your lecture on cortisol and oxytocin was putting me to sleep, anyway...

 **Chad:** [burying his face in Nigel’s neck]...Fine. Go to sleep, then. I didn’t want to listen to your whiny voice anyway.

_[Nigel yawns again before he falls asleep. He then suddenly starts squeezing Chad as if he were a plushie. Chad squeaks at the sudden tight hug...but his happy hums and soft smile indicate that he appreciates the hug]_

**Chad:** [slowly closing his eyes] Sleep tight, Nigel.

End


End file.
